Why
by lea26karla
Summary: Yuuri Shibuya and his classmates, among them-a fiery blond whose blood just boils at the sight of Yuuri, are off to a class outing in the mountains. Find out what happens from a cut, some blood-sucking and burning-or boiling?-as Yuuri starts to realize hi


**A oneshot I wrote long ago that I just thought of putting up in Fanfiction(dot)net. Hahaha. Happy reading. X3**

Yuuri's class had a field trip to the mountains that weekend. "It is a chance for you to be in touch with nature," their homeroom teachers explained. Yeah, right. Yuuri had other things to attend to, Yuuri hadn't really wanted to go to the trip, but there was that blond that compelled him to do so. Not that the blond ever told him to do so.

"So, we'll be making curry for lunch," one feline-like voice started. He was assigning duties to his fellow cooking committee members.

"And Shibuya!" Yuuri jolted when he was called, alarmed by the dangerous tone in his leader's voice. It was as if the blond was snarling at him in fury. He could even see tints of red on his cheeks. Wow, he was really mad. "Cut the carrots and potatoes when they're done peeling."

"Yes, sir!" He saluted as the blond's glare pierced through him. It was like a thousand needles piercing through every part of his body. He sighed in relief when the blond's gaze finally let him go.

"Wow, Yuuri," his classmate assigned for peeling potatoes said as he handed Yuuri the potatoes to be cut. "Wolfram sure seems really mad at you."

Yuuri sighed. "When was he not?"

His classmate shrugged the question off and walked away to join his chattering friends as Yuuri began to cut the potatoes. Another classmate of his came some moments after with the peeled carrots.

Great. More workload to distract him from his misery.

As Yuuri cut the potatoes, he began to reminisce of the past, mostly about the times he had spent with Wolfram. When he had first met Wolfram, they seemed like they were going to be really good friends. But ever since Yuuri had begun to start calling Wolfram "Wolfram", Wolfram had begun distancing himself from Yuuri, and started acting as if he was his mortal enemy.

"Shibuya!" the familiar feline voice screeched, face beet red. Yuuri hadn't noticed that he had been staring at Wolfram as he was dreaming wistfully. He watched as the blond stomped over to the table where he was cutting, the blond's face becoming redder and redder with every step. He _sure_ made him mad now.

"What are you doing? Are you off to dreamland? Hurry up and finish the—" Fury left Wolfram's face and was replaced with what seemed like horror as he stared down at Yuuri's hand. "What happened to you?"

Yuuri blinked, confused at what Wolfram was referring to. He looked down at his hands and found that one of his fingers was pouring out a little blot of blood. Panic shook Yuuri, despite the small size of his cut.

"Don't panic!" Wolfram ordered as he took hold of Yuuri's hand, placing his bleeding finger in his mouth. Yuuri was taken aback by Wolfram's actions, not expecting he would be helping him. He managed to calm down the panic of seeing blood, but his heart kept racing for the feeling of Wolfram's soft lips around his bleeding finger, and the slight brushing of Wolfram's tongue on his finger as he sucked the few blood blots.

Wolfram wasn't sure of what he was doing, acting on what ever had urged him to act. He felt a bit embarassed by what he was doing. He felt… uncertain about it. And besides, he was being kind to a person whom he should be hating. He'd have to fix this misunderstanding later on. He retrieved the finger from his mouth and brought Yuuri near the sink to wash the cut further. His hand gently brushed against Yuuri's as he sanitized Yuuri's hands.

"There you go." Wolfram said after turning off the running water. He turned to face Yuuri, ready to relay his prepared script. He was going to scold him for almost spilling blood all over the potatoes for the curry. But he was taken aback by the pleasured look on the face barely inches away from him.

"W-what?" escaped Wolfram's lips along with a surprised gasp and a look of shock on his face.

Yuuri smiled furtively at him, then chuckling.

"What?" he said louder now, with more colors of frustration.

"You'd make a good wife, Wolfram."

The whole class stopped whatever they were doing and turned their attention to the two people by the sink, one seeming overly amused, and the other, seemingly ready to faint right then and there.

"What—" Wolfram's face fumed real deep red, and it seemed like smoke even came out of his ears. He looked around them, struck with panic as he realized everyone was staring at them. Not knowing what else he could do, he took hold of Yuuri's hand and led him into somewhere private.

They walked and walked, deeper and deeper into the forest. When Wolfram was sure that they were some place their classmates would be too lazy to follow them to, he let go of Yuuri and leaned on the nearby tree for support as he gasped for air. Yuuri fell to the floor.

"What…" Wolfram started after a few moments of panting, "what was that about?"

"To be honest," Yuuri managed to laugh despite his lack of oxygen at the moment, "I don't know either, Wolfram."

Wolfram fumed again. "Stop calling me that!"

"Eh?" Yuuri blinked. "But it's your name."

"Yeah, but—but—but…" Wolfram searched his mind for answers. Why was he so angry whenever Yuuri would call him by his name? He recalled that it was when Yuuri started calling him Wolfram—or Wolf—that he began feeling like his heart was about to explode, noting it for anger. "I don't know, just don't call me that!"

"Then what should I call you?" Yuuri raised an eyebrow. "Lord von Bielefeld?"

"NO!" Wolfram growled, making Yuuri jolt in surprise.

"Then what?"

A moment of silence passed them, and a name popped out of Yuuri's mouth before it could enter his mind.

"Darling?"

Two hearts skipped a beat.

"Wifey?"

"Stop kidding me, Yuuri." Wolfram blurted, looking away from Yuuri as pink color settled on his cheeks.

"Ah!"

"What now?" He snarled.

"You called me 'Yuuri'." Yuuri said in an ultimately delighted tone, delight which was very much obvious on his face.

"S-so what?" Wolfram uttered as he continued to blush.

"It's just been… a really long time since you have."

Another moment of silence passed them. Yuuri looked intently on Wolfram's face as Wolfram looked anywhere but Yuuri's face.

"Hey, Yuuri," Wolfram began, still blushing as he wasn't used to calling Yuuri "Yuuri", "were you serious back then?" Wolfram continued, taking the hint of Yuuri's silence as an urge for him to go on. "I mean, me being—well—becoming a—uhm—how to say it—"

"Yes." Yuuri smiled, breaking off Wolfram's stuttering fiasco. "I was very serious about that."

The blush on Wolfram's cheeks, which had turned pale for some moments at hearing Yuuri's bold tone, resettled on his cheeks. "B-b-b-b-but w-why made you say that?"

A chuckle escaped Yuuri's lips at Wolfram's slurring grammar. "Because."

"Because?"

"You're a really wonderful person, Wolfram. You're good at cooking, you're very kind, and you've got good looks to boot! You're a truly fascinating being," Yuuri smiled as he watched Wolfram's face turn redder and redder.

"Damn you."

"What?" escaped Yuuri's lips in utter shock.

"How dare you…" Wolfram bit down on his lips. Yuuri paid close attention to what Wolfram was saying, not wanting him to get mad at him again. "How dare you make me feel so… so… happy?" Wolfram looked up at Yuuri in a jolt. His body began to shake. "I'm supposed to be mad at you!"

"But why should you be mad at me?" Yuuri asked, eyes gentle as he motioned towards Wolfram who was starting to tremble to the ground.

"Because…" Wolfram started, collapsing to the ground. Yuuri caught him in his arms just in time. "you… You make me feel like there's something wrong with me, with my heart." Wolfram's eyes drooped, as if ready to fall closed any moment now, tired, and feelings unstable. "You make me feel… so confused. I don't know why…"

"Funny." Yuuri chuckled as his finger traced the downward curve of Wolfram's cheek. "I feel the same way, minus the overly mad at you part."

Wolfram forced his eyes open, staring at the shining ocres that hovered his emeralds. He raised his hand to touch Yuuri's cheek. "I want to know why…"

"Then let's find out together."

06/23/2008 at 5:24PM  
lea26karla; chemistified


End file.
